Top: Damage
Welcome to the current list of the monsters with the highest power by stats. 'TOP DAMAGERS' #Rador - 3,850 #Hyperia - 3,762 #Makugan / Zunobia - 3,729 #Nitroblaster - 3,707 #Helgudin / Olnir / Talos the Island Protector / Warmaster Ragnarok - 3,696 #Lucifire the Hopefreezer / Narok / Stake / Ugluk - 3,685 #Kaih The Eradicator / Warmaster Gortak / Talos the Forgotten Artifact / Faraday the Obscure / Lucifire the Helltaser / Marquis De Flambe / Mop - 3,663 #Faraday the Discharguer - 3,652 #Draghar / Shademoon / Talany / Warthak the Sunbringer / Zorgon - 3,630 #Drakor / Grumpex / Hookuai / Toshiro / Worker Hulk / Wyrmlad / Yimburbur / Zizania - 3,619 #Borjork / Sting Westclaw / Warthak the Mountainsplitter - 3,608 #Cain / Gorg / Eeltron / The Inheritor - 3,586 #Megaosteum / Annihilator R2 / Tyros / Octex / Baltasar / Hydratila the Riftmaker / Krugbo / Thetys' Pet / iMigbo / Talos the Automaton / Dracontium / The Firestorm / Tyros / Beledig / Warmaster Babari - 3,575 #Killeraptor / Hirondeleor / Warthak the Skullcrusher / Patrion / Malair / Wasper / Kozorg - 3,553 #Mishka / Deadwolf / Draza / Faraday the Electrolyzer / Flamerion / General Nishant / Super Dan / Privateer Morgan / Quixote / Ixofex / Nox the Condemmed / General Holter / Warmaster Remntar - 3,542 #Captain Copperbeard / Devastator / Exo Skeel / Furrius Robin / Roxen Cox / Remiel / Ra'Zhul / Pa'Lhax / Osteoclast / Burotgor / Lucifire the Lifemelter / Hydrok the Forgotten / Scarr the Outcast / Shork / Anton Acorne / Dr. Viktor / Erebus - 3,531 Top Damagers 10 - Marquis De Flambe: The hard-hitting fire monster with the Anticipation trait, meaning Charmless is gonna be reduced to crispy frog legs. He can also deal damage with Special damage, apply many torture effects (able to remove 60% of the opponents' life if they're all applied!) and can also Stun the opponent, making him much better than Sting. But he is easily denied. 9 - Zizania: The Elite Metal attacker. It has very good stats and deals very heavy damage with 3 Elements (Nature, Metal, and Special). It can also support itself and it is the first monster to get the new Pierce effect, which can penetrate every defensive trait and effect. With that, he can easily destroy good monsters without breaking a sweat. But he has a relatively crappy trait for the current meta, which gives him less potential than others. 8 - Makugan: Makugan has a Good trait which protects her from Possession and Stun. She has a very high attack stat (2nd in-game). She is listed here for not only good damage but also most of her moves have low CD. She has the ability to remove positive status effects, apply Metal Weakness, and apply Evasion to herself, which makes herself even more useful when she faces any Light element monsters and most notably Elvira. 7- Helgudin: She has an insane power stat and the new almighty trait: Dodge Area. She can deal a lot of damage, her CDs are low, and she can boost her damage by using Dark Weakness and Sword Relics, making her a hard F2P monster to face and a nightmare for pesky Earth Monsters. 6 - Drakor: Drakor has a good trait and stats. He possesses 2 AoE MegaStun moves, ONE OF THEM OF WHICH HAS 0 CD, and another can both MegaStun and Stun to deny his enemies hard. He also has Fire Weakness and a 0 CD 70 damage move. Very good monster, but sadly, he doesn't seem to be an OP attacker but instead an Attacker / Denier and his AoE MegaStun + Stun skill consumes too much stamina. 5 - Nitroblaster: The new Elite Fire attacker. He has insane stats (topping at number 3 on the damage stat), has the godlike Artifact trait and can deal massive damage with his Fire Weakness, extra turn skills and variety of good torture effects. What's unique about him is that he can gain a better trait when he's ranked up and he is the first monster that applies Trait Disabled to himself to get buffs that he never gets due to his Artifact trait. With that said above, he is one of the best attackers up to date. 4 - Warmaster Gortak: Warmaster Gortak, our first Warmaster. He has an insane power stat paired with the life of a tank, and his trait can block every control effect and even gives his allies Stun Immunity. Most of his moves have low CD, deal AoE damage, and he can even support his allies with NER, Control Immunity, and Dark Protection. Overall, he is a great monster that can multitask perfectly. The bad things about him are that his best moves only unlock when he is ranked up. But still, you can easily obtain him unranked and he is still a viable attacker at level 100 until you reach L4 tier of PvP. 3 - Hookuai: The Kaiju and a friend of Cryotan. He is extremely dangerous, considering the fact that he has one of the highest power stats in the game, is almost undeniable, and has a 0 Stamina 0 CD move which deals 70 damage. This''' makes him unaffected by CDA and able to destroy Fire monsters with a swipe. He also can buff himself to provide further damage potential. His special is very impressive - It can deal massive amounts of damage and removes all positive effects while simultaneously denying all opponents for two turns with MegaFreeze. Be prepared with good Thunder monsters or you will face the wrath of this Kaiju. 2 - Gorg: This Elite Water attacker is very dangerous. He has high stats, (powerful like Cain, fast as lightning, and pretty bulky) but most importantly, his infamous PER before damage movepool is the best weapon Gorg has in his arsenal. He can penetrate Elvira's Evasion without breaking a sweat, kill Thalassa with a bam (due to his ability to give himself Sea Hater), and counter Extra turners with Shock (his trait includes SC: AoE Shock at the start of the battle). And that's not all, he has access to extra turn attacks, which make him at top 2 of this list. Number 1 goes to 2 of these 1 - Warthak the Mountainsplitter and other versions of him (not counting Skullcrusher): Warthak has very high stats and an insane trait (Immune to Control). Although he doesn't have any self-buff or extra turn skills, he has 60 / 70 / 80 damage moves and a handful of status effects. And also each version can ultilize more elements (one is Dark and one is Light) which makes Warthak unique and more dangerous than ever. However, '''THEY ARE NEMESIS AND MANY OF THEIR BEST SKILLS ARE OBTAINED AFTER RANK UP. But still perform well when Unranked, which makes Warthak one of the best Nemesis. 1 - Cain: The very first Elite Fire monster. He makes the Elite proud by being the strongest attacker in the game along with the other Warthak variants (not counting Skullcrusher). He deals Triple Damage to Bleeding enemies, and he can also inflict bleeding with his extra turn skills. He will DESTROY (almost) any monster in his way. He also has a 100% Life-Steal move and a few nice positive effects to increase his survival capability. And best of all, he is very viable at any level. Honorable Mentions Ugluk (Temporailly) : The Elite Lizard attacker that will appear in the next maze. Got a great stats for the current meta, Insane trait and had a lot of useful and deadly things in his arsenal. He can applies numerous Torture effect like Quicksand, Bleed,... ; can Drain Life (which is only some monsters can do) , has a high dmg 0 Stamina 0 CD move and uniquely to him is that he is the first monster to have TAUNT HATER, ''' which is deal triple dmg to Taunt monsters. With that in mind and all of the things above, he is a Tank shredding machine. He also has some nice buff that can improve his dmg capabilites. He will definitely deserve a spot in the Top Attacker Zunobia: The Dark "tomb raider". She has an insane stat (same power as Makugan), has a decent speed and has access to the Pierce effect, which she can use to deal massive damage and remove tons of health. Beware of her shredding your tank into pieces. Mop: A cartoonish monster and race monster. He has well-rounded stats, has an Evolving trait, can deal immense damage and apply a lot of Torture effects, and he's capable of being a denier, attacker, and a tank. This makes him quite a strategic monster and can be easily obtained in Lively World race. But, like other monsters with an Evolving trait, he needs to be fully ranked up in order to get his full potential. Warmaster Babari: Zyla's father. He has high stats and a unique trait. While he is very underwhelming when Unranked (compared to other Warmasters), he is a force to be reckoned with when he is Ranked. He can pack a punch with his moves and is also a Water killer due to having Water Hater. But what is great about him is that he can cover his major Weakness almost perfectly if he's a spam attacker. His DoT weakness can be covered with his Torture Immunity trait and he can also disable traits so he can prevent Anticipation monsters from getting a turn in (Bonus: Hiss trait also has a 100% Damage Mirror, so if an Earth or Anticipation attacker attacks him, Babari redirects the damage back to them, resulting in them killing themselves). Overall, he is great. Talos the Island Protector and Talos the Forgotten Artifact: They have high stats, an insane trait, and two of them are unique in their own way. Island Protector can inflict Magic damage, Sunburn, and Magic Weakness, meaning that he is very effective in Metal Team Wars and can crush any Metal monsters with his Magic blade. Forgotten Artifact can do Nature damage, can Poison and apply '''HACKED, which only two other monsters in the whole ML universe can do. Overall, they are more versatile and deadlier than other Artifacts. But like other Nemesis, it takes a lot of patience to get it and its best skills are only available after ranking up. And like any other Artifact monster (except Nitroblaster), its skills cost a hefty amount of Stamina and have high CDs. Toshiro: A galactic robot samurai who fights against evil. He has great stats, a decent trait, and can deal high damage with Thunder Weakness. He has low CDs, and he's also capable of being a tank. A trusty robot who can both protect and attack. But his moves are kind of bland (does not have any effects beside Shock and has only one AoE move). Not impressive and unique like others. The Inheritor: He has high stats, a decent trait, and can deal very heavy damage. He can also apply Burn, Ignite and Possession. Talany: She has high stats, a good trait and she is also a Dragon Killer. She can apply Double Damage and DRAGON HATER and, combining her high damage potential, Water monsters or monsters in the Dragon book are just a pile of dust. But most of her moves only deal Pure Thunder damage, meaning that it is troublesome when she's in Thunder wars. Olnir: Helgudin's nemesis. She has high stats (strong and tanky as Helgudin), a decent trait, and she can hit very hard. She has access to Shock and Shock Hater, meaning that she can destroy the opponents that have Shock very fast. Second, most of her moves have low CD, so she can technically spam them even when she’s CDA'd. But, what blows your mind is that she can resurrect allies, but at a cost of her own life. Narok: Like Marquis, this is another upgraded Sting. He has great stats for the meta, jam-packed with tons of damaging moves that also come with Stamina Drain (which is unique for attacker, considering he is like half Wangzhou and half Sting). Also, he can increase his own Strength without any debuff. He is a counter to a Thunder spam attacker. Sting Westclaw: Sting is an Earth attacker with a move similar to Burotgor's Bloodthirsty (Double Damage + Minor Blind compared to Buro's Triple Damage + Blind) who also has the Anticipation trait. If he is up against VoltaiK or Zyla, they are dead meat. But sadly, he does have some major cons, with one being that he can only deal Earth damage. Zyla the Faithful / Prince Charmless: The better versions of VoltaiK. Both have better stats, lower stamina consumption and better damage skills. Zyla has higher damage moves (ex. 55 damage). Charmless has very high CDs and a common trait, but he can inflict Nature Weakness, setting up massive damage. What keeps them from the first places? DoTs and Anticipation. Flamerion: The only F2P Artifact attacker, meaning you won't be denied but must steer clear of Ingenica. It can hit very hard with a 80 Fire damage move, apply an AoE Fire weakness and 3 TORTURE EFFECTS. Its CDs are high, but don't worry, it has a CDDA '''skill.' Zorgon: The Dark monster that is based on the Project Zorgo YouTuber (or Hackerman Shademoon). He has good stats (literally the same as Shademoon) and can apply Hacked with other good effects. What is really good about him is that he can self CDDA + Mechanical Hater and get one extra turn with just 1 turn CD, which means he can wreck Mechanical book monsters and do it again easily. Faraday the Discharguer and his other versions: These monsters have very good stats and trait (Which can kill VoltaiK). They do not have self-buff or extra turn moves, but they can deal a hefty amount of damage and can apply good torture Effects. '''But they are all Nemesis monsters and their best skills can only be obtained when ranked up. ' Burotgor: An Earth attacker that can give himself triple damage (with Blind) and extra turns. He also has Stun and some self-heal/regen moves. Stake: Decent trait but INSANELY GOOD stats (3685 power!), comparable with some exclusive monsters. What can he do with his monstrous attack stat? Give himself Double damage and use his 50+ damage moves! He can easily destroy your team with 50 damage AoE Bleed and hard-hitting single-target moves. Warthak the Skullcrusher: While he is inferior to the two other Warthaks, he is still good compared to others. He has good stats (topping at number 13# on the list with damage stats), an insane trait and some gimmicks that other the Warthak variants has, such as AoE PER, Shield Block, ... and Quicksand as his unique status effect. Category:Tier list